midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Police Department
Police Department in Midnight Club series The police department plays a significant role when pursing the player in the Midnight Club series. The police uses aggressive force to cause the player to crash or to slow down. Unfortunately, the police department does not use spike strips to stop the player from driving.The police can be evade if the player manage to get far away and then the police will loose sight and stop chasing the player. The police department serves in several cities in the Midnight Club series, including New York City, London, Los Angeles, Paris, Tokyo, San Diego, Atlanta, and Detroit. The color scheme that the police department use are based on liveries that the cities used in real-life at the time of the game's release. Midnight Club Police Department The Midnight Club Police Department (MCPD) is a law enforcement in New York City that pursue the player during any given time when racing with other opponents. Their role is to stop the player from driving recklessly, which put innocent drivers in harms way. Uniform The Midnight Club Police Department wear all black color uniform. Vehicles The Midnight Club Police Department has 4 law enforcement vehicles: * Patrol Car 1 - Ford Crown Victoria * Patrol Car 2 - Ford Crown Victoria * Patrol SUV - Chevy Suburban * Meter Maid - Cushman(a three-wheeler scooter) Color Scheme The Midnight Club Police Department uses various color schemes for their patrol vehicles.The color schemes that the Manhattan Police use in their department are unique. Patrol Car 1 is base on today's color scheme, white body with blue stripes. Patrol Car 2 is base on the 90's era, blue body with white stripes. Patrol SUV is base on the Port Authority Police Department and the color scheme is blue stripes with the police department logo. Origin The Midnight Club Police Department (MCPD) is base on the real life New York Police Department (NYPD). Metropolitan Police Service The Metropolitan Police Service(MPS) is a law enforcement in London that will chase any street racer in line of sight at any given time during the race career. Their role is to stop the player and other opponents from continue to drive reckless on London streets. Uniform The Metropolitan Police Service wear pc custodian helmet, white shirt with black tie and black pants. Vehicles The Metropolitan Service has 3 law enforcement vehicles: *Police car - Vauxhall Astra *Police van - Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Riot Van *Police wagon - Land-Rover Defender 110 Color Scheme The Metropolitan Police Service uses their own color scheme base on the area of the city that the vehicles patrol. All London Police vehicles have a broad orange stripes on the side of the vehicle with thin blue stripes on the outline. Origin The Metropolitan Police Service(MPS) operates within the area of London, in-game and in real life. National Police The National Police is a law enforcement in Paris that will chase the player at any given time while playing a race in career mode. Their role is to stop the player and other racers from performing illegal street race on the streets of Paris and they will use necessary force to stop the street racers. Uniform The National Police wear all dark blue uniform. Vehicles The Nation Police has 1 law enforcement vehicle, which is based on the Citroën ZX. Color Scheme The Nation Police uses blue stripes as an outline, red stripe in the middle on the side of their vehicles to represent the French flag. Origin The Nation Police serves within the area of Paris. The Nation Police is also known as Police Nationale in French. See Also *Los Angeles Police Department, the police department found in Los Angeles in Midnight Club II, Midnight Club: Los Angeles, and Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix. Category:Midnight Club Street Racing Category:Midnight Club II Category:Midnight Club 3 Category:Midnight Club Los Angeles